LOS TUYOS LOS MÍOS LOS NUESTROS
by marina amaya
Summary: Bella y Edward se separaron por un error años depues se rencontraran por sus hijos ¿podran perdonar y cerrar viejas heridas por el bien de sus familias?
1. Chapter 1

LOS TUYOS LOS MIOS LOS NUESTRO:

LA VIDA DA MIL VUELTAS Y LO QUE UNO VEIA COMO EL FIN, DE SU PROPIO MUNDO RESULTA SER SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA HERIDA AL CAERTE, CUANDO AY SERES MAS IMPORTANTES POR LOS CUALES UNO TIENES Q VIVIR, DANDOLES AMOR Y FELICIDAD.

cap nº 1 : pov bella

Otro día mas de nuevo a mi monotonía como seguir cuando lo que antes hacia ahora no me llena. Como ver el sol cuando las nubes cubren todo mi cielo…nubes de tormenta que dejo aquel estúpido infeliz de mi ex novio que ni vale la pena nombrarlo ya bastante amargado y aburrido esta mi día para frustrarlo con su nombre.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella para mis amigos tengo 22 años y curso 5 año de la carrera de medicina soy hija única y tengo unos padres geniales lo único malo son sobre protectores aun no entienden que no soy más sus bebe.

Abro las ventanas para ver como ver si mejora mi día con una vaga esperanza pero…no como siempre nublado como mi corazón…

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa maldita sea ¡¿que acaso nunca va a salir el sol?

- Si quieres te contesto esa pregunta pero viviendo en Seattle es lo mas obvio q no.

- Alice – mi compañera de apartamento y mejor amiga Es un "duendecillo con andares de bailarina". Tiene cada mechón de pelo para un lado de un negro intenso. Mis papas solo me dejaron mudarme a Seattle por qué me venía con ella y por que iba a estar cerca de casa Forks - Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin golpear algún día te puedo lastimar – lo cual era cierto mi papa es policía y me enseño desde pequeña a defenderme de cualquiera además que me mando a todo tipo de cursos de defensa personal, digamos que mas por la seguridad de lo demás que por la mía propia, solía ser muy descuidada - Enserio toca antes de entrar!

- Huy pero que humor te cargas amiga y enserio se que sabes que soy yo por eso no me lastimas y vengo a aviarte que se hace tarde rápido báñate desayuna y vámonos que llegamos tarde a clase. Yo te dejo lo q te vas a poner sobre la cama.

- Como si eso no lo supiera…

Alice es muy interactiva pero un amor de persona solo ella me entiende y estuvo cuando aquel infeliz decidió dejarme por mi amiga ha mejor no pensar en eso y dejar q el agua me saque la pereza y el mal humor.

- ¡Bella apúrate!

- ¡Ya voy me estoy cambiando! Mujer un día juro que te escondo las tarj…

- ¿Que decías? AMIGA - mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba mi dulce amiga mirándome.

-Nada solo q me apuro – uff casi cometo un grave error jamás amenazar a Alice con sus tarjetas de crédito o ropa o zapatos o lo que sea...jamás amenazar a Alice.

- Ok ahora a desayunar… Bella en que nos vamos en el tuyo o el mío - me dijo haciendo ese puchero que solo ella sabe hacer y con el cual siempre gana…excepto hoy –

- Mmm en el mío ya q la semana pasada fuimos a Forks en tu Canario así que esta le toca a mi Cuervo - así llamábamos a nuestros autos: Canario al 911 Turbo Porsche amarillo de Alice y Cuervo a mi hermoso hombre un Mustang Fastback 1965 que me regalo mi papa.

- Pero Bel…

- ¡Pero nada! esta semana me toca a mí y se acabo y vamos q se nos hace tarde – ya había terminado mi desayuno un tazón de leche con cereal era lo mejor que podía hacer Alice sin quemar el depa.

Salimos rumbo a la facultad el mi Cuervo pensando en el tema de la clase, hoy empezaríamos un nuevo semestre con un estudio a fondo de ginecología y obstetricia especialización que quería realizar, me encantan los niños como a Alice, pero a ella le gusta más cardiología.

Llegamos a la facu y Alice se puso muy rígida dentro del auto me asuste. Cada vez que hacia eso era cuando alguien que no le gusta esta cerca y solo hay dos personas q la ponen así la novia del chico que le gusta el cual todavía no sé quién es y mi ex.

- Alice amiga ¿que ocurre?

- ¿Qué, que ocurre? Ese maldito infeliz viene a nuestra universidad tan campante sabiendo que estas aquí ¿Y me preguntas que me pasa? Bella dime enserio que no lo sabías.

- ¿Saber que Alice? - por dios que no sea quien pienso - ¿Alice de quien hablas?

- ¡De el! - me agarro la cara y me hiso girar encontrándome con mi peor pesadilla mi ex novio Mike Newton con su perra novia y mi ex amiga Jessica Stanley besándose en la puerta de la universidad... y eso quiere decir que… que...

- ¡No puede ser! Que hijos de p… - Alice me tenía la boca cubierta antes de que digiera demás.

- Ni se te ocurra seguir lo q ibas a decir, ¿qué diría tu madre? - soltándome me mira feo.

- Lo que tu no me dejaste terminar ¡Eso diaria! No lo puedo creer y yo q pensé que aquí iba ser más fácil olvidarlo al no tenerlo cerca y mira los muy… - me detuve ante la mirada de Alice - descarados vienen acá. Hay tantas universidades en USA y tiene que venir a esta?

A ella si era más lógico encontrármela fuimos compañeras en la facu pero ella se atraso en algunas materia, pero el que demonios hacia ahí si no iba a empezar a estudiar, pero claro para no dejar a su noviecita sola seguro se anoto en alguna carrera maldito infeliz.

- Ya no importa baja y demuestra que vales mas que ellos entra con migo como si no hubiera nadie acá además no creo que te reconozcan después del súper cambio de look que te hice amigis.

Eso era cierto cuando salía con Mike no era de arreglarme mucho a él le gustaba como era la típica ratón de biblioteca… hasta que descubrí por que el me tenía a mí para presentar a su familia, pero para la cama tenía otra, menos mal que nunca me entregue a él y sigo tan pura como cualquier ratón de biblioteca y eso es patético por dios tengo 22 soy virgen y sin ningún príncipe al cual amar solo se presentan sapos para besar ¡Puaj!

En fin corte con Mike cuando lo descubrí besándose con Jesica (mi amiga y compañera de facultad y compañera de trabajo del), fuera de su trabajo una tarde que decidí ir a buscarlo al salir temprano de una clase adicional que tome.

Porque dolió tanto porque (el hijo de su buena madre ya que ella no tiene la culpa), me había pedido matrimonio dos días antes en el cumple de su madre díganme si no es para decirle de todo pero no, no me pienso rebajar a su nivel yo valgo mas que eso, je esas mismas palabras me las dijo Alice cuando me encontró en el departamento llorando hace 6 meses atrás para luego sacarme a rastras de ahí y llevarme hacer un "emergency makeover" o cambio de estilo como prefiero llamarlo yo. Cuál es el final del cuento, bueno que termine con un corte nuevo desmechado a navaja, maquillada vestida con jean camisa chaleco y botas dejando atrás la pequeña bibliotecaria de faldas largas camisa de abuelita y zapatos de los años de quien sabe quien en fin era y soy otra nadie me va a menospreciar, con esa seguridad decidí salir del auto con Alice detrás mío lo iba a ver después de 6 largos y moribundos meses de mi parte bueno que esperaban era mi primer novio y me pinto todo de rosa no le importaba que supiera defenderme como varón o que estudiara como nerd… aun no entiendo ¿porque no lo golpee esa ves? …

Ok a él no le importe y punto pero jamás se le ocurrió que detrás de esa nerd revoltosa estaba esta vampiresa como me dice Alice, no soy una modelo pero que si quiere puedo recuperarlo pero no me interesa el ahora me da asco tan solo ver como la besa.

- Bella la cabeza arriba pon esa cara de seria que vuelve loco a más de uno y entra como si no los vieras recuerda tu eres una vampiresa.

Si lo era, era una vampiresa pero por cómo me vestía Alice hoy llevo botas negras jean ajustado negro camisa roja sangre chaqueta de cuero negra al igual que el cinto, uñas rojas y mi mochila igual que mi maquillaje a tono .

- Por supuesto, ¡Lástima que solo me vean chucos!

Nos largamos a reír con Alice ese era nuestro chiste privado solo nos miran perros que quieren algo para una noche y nosotras solo queríamos a nuestro conde Dracula para una larga entrevista con el vampiro... ¡Hay por dios soné tan rose! ¡Y eso es malo!

- Bien Bella ya estamos llegando no lo olvides V-A-M-P-I-R-A –

Después del susurro de Alice me pare tal cual alta era por mis botas obvio apenas soy un poco más alta que ella y puse mi mejor cara de póker y camine tal cual despreocupada fuera, pero el destino me odia justo cuando iba llegando comenzó a sonar mi celular :

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"

Vi como Mike se despegaba de Jesica y me veía con ojos como palto mientras yo contestaba el teléfono, y como éramos poco, ¿quien tenía que ser del otro lado de mi celular? Nada más ni nada menos que mi peor enemigo y sexi compañero de la laboratorio Edward "egocéntrico" Cullen.

- Hola - por dios que mi vos allá salido bien.

- Hola hermosa ¡Pero que manera de contestar! Así no se saluda al futuro padre de tus hijos - El siempre me molestaba desde antes de salir con Mike, pero nunca lo tome enserio porque sabía que era imposible que él se fijara en mi, ni antes ni ahora solo me molesta porque le quite a su hermanita; si así de fácil la pixie de mi amiga es su prima vivían juntos desde niños (los papas de Alice viajaban mucho hasta que fallecieron en un accidente de avión y sus tíos siempre cuidaron de ella ósea los papas de Edward) pueden creer que dos personas tan diferentes sean familia?... pues yo tampoco.

- Huf si claro cómo olvidarlo si vamos a tener dos Anthony Charlie y Renesmee Carlie ¿Así eran? - decidí seguirle el juego como siempre total si le cortaba se volvía mas insistente y pesado por decir poco.

- Mmm si pero te falto lo más importante.

- Así ¿Qué cosa?- huy ahora con que va a salir.

- Cullen.

- ¿Qué?

- El apellido serán Anthony Charlie y Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

- Cierto como olvidar tan importante detalle. Dije rodando los ojos este chico si q tenia imaginación.

- Bella ¿Eres tú? - maldición por culpa de ego Cullen se me olvido que me quede parada al lado de la feliz pareja.

Me di vuelta y los vi q me miraban asombrados, creo que les sorprendió mi cambio de look, ja tráguense esa.

- Si soy yo. Me di vuelta para irme pero…

- No lo puedo creer, ¿qué te paso Swan? ¿Quién te pago la cirugía?

- Ya quisieras Stanley pero ella no necesita cirugías solo una buena miga que le sepa aconsejar no como otras que ni así podrían cambiar su apariencia de bruja - Alice como la amo siempre a mi rescate.

- Seguro pero te recuerdo enana por más que la mona se vista de seda mona queda.

- Por eso te lo digo querida mírate a ti por mas que llevan unas botas Gucci y esa chaqueta Chanel no cambias.

Alice me tomo del brazo y entramos a la facultad riéndonos como locas de la cara de los dos tortolitos.

- Sabes Alice pensé que te le tirarías encima por lo de tu estatura jajajaja.

- Casi amiga pero no me ensucio por tan poca cosa. Por cierto con quien hablabas por teléfono?

Mierda lo había olvidado genial tome el teléfono otra vez y vi que Edward seguía en la línea

- Hola…

- Por fin pensé que te habías olvidado de mi cariño.

- Ja ja muy gracioso si por más que quisiera no me dejarías.

- En eso tienes razón. Hazme un favor dile a Alice que no te vista provocadora, sino la próxima que vea a Newton verte el trasero así lo golpeare - dijo gruñendo.

- Díselo tu ¡¿Haber si puedes? Además me gusta vestirme así y ya déjame tranquila que me voy a clase, bye.

- Uff por lo visto y por el tono de tu vos ese con quien hablabas ¿era mi hermano cierto?

Si era él, dime ¿no le puedes decir que me deje tranquila?. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu decidieras venir a vivir con migo y no con él!

- Jajaja hay Bella cuando te darás cuenta que no es por eso.

- Si si como digas apura que llegamos tarde.

- Ok vamos tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a suceder hoy – dijo sonriendo muy al estilo el gato del país de las maravillas-

- Hay Alice no empieces que la última vez que dijiste eso el mundo se me dio vuelta con Mike.

- Pero fue para bien ¡Te sacaste a ese cabron de encima!

- Si lo sé pero igual da miedo.

- Aun así se que será para bien.

- Eso espero Alice eso espero. Seguimos camino para entrar en clase para encontrarme con tal sorpresa que espero que esto sea solo una pesadilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap nº 2: no puede ser cierto

Esto no está bien fue suficiente tenerlo de compañero de laboratorio para ahora sumarle el de curso de ginecología esto no puede ser .

- Te dije que sería bueno .

- ¿Que tiene de bueno esto Alice? Tu hermano esta en nuestra clase ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - estaba enoja muy enojada enserio este semestre sería muy largo...

- Me acabo de enterar, pero ahora veo a que se refería con lo de que tenía una sorpresa para nosotras ..

- ¿Y se puede saber cuándo te lo dijo? ¡¿Que no tuviste tiempo de decirme?

- Ya Bella baja la vos el que te oiga va a decir que lo odias

- No, no lo odio pero me saca con sus conversaciones.

- Jajaja eso ya lo se y me lo dijo anoche cuando lo llame para saber si sabía algo de Esme y Carlisle como todavía no llaman para ver cuando vuelven del viaje.

- Alice sabes que las convenciones medicas tardan un montón , además, Esme tiene a New York para ella sola y comprar es como tu - Esme es la personificación de la ternura con su cara en forma de corazón y su cabello caramelo y esos ojos azules que tiene, es la madre que todo el mundo sueña y Carlisle es la personificación de la paciencia es como el hermano menor de Zeus así pero con esa mirada paciente de padre que te hace tener una confianza en extremo de un verde esmeralda ( igual a los de Edward aunque no se parezcan en nada ), si los veo más a ellos como padres que a los míos pero no es de mala lo que pasa es que mamá es muy infantil y papá es más un hermano celoso que otra cosa y no aceptan que crecí pero aun así los amo.

- Si lo sé pero los extraño - su puchero mientras nos sentábamos a mi pesar al lado de Edward.

- Ya se pero lo que tu extrañas es las compras con Esme ¿no?

- Eso también pero puedo ir con tigo esta tarde al centro comercial ¿¡verdad que si! - mi cara de horror debió de ser mortal porque el idiota de Edward se largo a reír.

- ¿Y tu de que te ríes? - uf enserio como puede sacarme así de fácil .

- Mmmm de nada señora Cullen de nada.

- Ja señora Cullen eso es nuevo ni en tus sueños Edward ni en tus sueños.- le dije porque maldición me pongo colorada enserio esto es muy denigrante maldito sonrojo.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas y si en mis sueños ya lo eres... Isabella Cullen.

"O no, no lo hiso enserio no me dijo Isabella verdad o si va a morir..."

_Oye espera te molesta que te diga Isabella o el Cullen ¿en qué quedamos? _

"¿Quién eres?"

_Pues tu conciencia quien mas_

"Enserio tengo una"

_Heeee si digamos que si q ya que me empezaste a escuchar si y ahora contéstale ¡No te quedes como ida!_

Cierto.

- Mira Alice, Eddy sabe hablar -Ja trágate esa se que odias que te digan así, Alice se reía de nuestras peleas como siempre ella nunca se involucraba.

- No lo hiciste Swan no me abras dicho así ¿verdad?- O si se enojo me dijo Swan ja toma para que sepas como se siente.

- Pues si Eddy así te dije a lo ciento cierto solo tu amiga Tanya te puede llamar así ¿verdad? - se que odia ese apodo Tanya su compañera de residencia no deja de acosarlo y llamarlo así será un idiota con todo menos con un paciente y odia que ella tontee con él cuando hay personas que cuidar y curar.

- Basta los dos ya entra el profesor y tratemos de llevarnos bien, ok. Este es nuestro último curso y ya nos recibimos bueno hacemos la especialización y no quiero pasarlo entre sus peleas ¿ok ?

- Ok - Respondimos los dos ambos sabemos que no es bueno hacer enojar a Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap nº 3 : BESO

De acuerdo esto no fue tan malo hemos llevado con Edward la fiesta en paz por así decirlo tanto para las clases como para las practicas de las clases de ginecología, eso fue producto de nuestra madures y las amenaza de Alice asía nuestros bebes ósea nuestros autos y por el bien de ellos estamos en tregua bueno durante las clases y el hospital después fuera de ellos no puedo decir lo mismo. Parecemos el yin y el yan, según Alice el es mi otro yo y que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Claro ella ve a todo el mundo de color de rosas como está enamorada. Lo único bueno se eso es que terminaron las secciones de barbie Bella a una salida al mes en vez de 5, así tiene más tiempo de pasar con James es un chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros de contextura delgada pero bien marcado debido a su trabajo al ser policía, a mi no me gusta mucho para ella demasiada adrenalina e hiperactividad entre los dos, pero si es lo que ella quiere bueno mientras sea feliz, solo espero que no la lastime. Para mi ella necesita alguien como mi primo Jazz que es la tranquilidad personificada.

Hablando de mi primo como los extraño a los tres a Jasper, Rosalie y Jacob ellos son hijos de mi tía Lilian hermana de mi mama. La historia de cómo se conocieron ellas con mi papa y mi tío Billy es muy romántica resulta que ellas vivían en Francia solas porque mis abuelos maternos decidieron vivir sus últimos años de vida en el país que siempre quisieron conocer , mi mama es la menor y Lilian era la mayor por tres años cuando ella tenía 18 quedo embarazada de su novio de ese momento cuando ella le conto él se desligo completamente de todo por lo cual ella tuvo que afrontar su embarazo mas el cuidado de mis abuelos que en ese tiempo estaban enfermos y estar pendiente de mi mama que tenia 15, mis abuelos murieron antes de que nacieran mis primos Jazz y Rose, mi tía no sabía qué hacer había tenido gemelos, y tenía a mi mama a cargo por suerte los abuelos las dejaron bien a salvo con unas acciones que invirtieron a través del banco en bienes raíces y les fue bien, gracias a eso mi mama se dedico a sus estudios y mi tía a cuidar a sus gemelos .

Tres años después de eso dos jóvenes de 21 años estadounidenses decidieron viajar a Francia como aventura para salir de allí como mochileros cosa que nunca pudieron cumplir porque se enamoraron de dos jóvenes que se cruzaron en un parque, mamá dice que cuando vio a Charlie fue amor a primera vista era todo un motoquero (aun no logro hacerme a la idea de papa vestido así y eso que vi fotos) y tía Lilian dice que en cuanto vio al tío Billy con su cabello largo negro azabache y esa piel rojiza y corpulento sintió como su boca toco el suelo, los cuatro se vieron durante los tres días que ellos iban a estar ahí y luego seguirían viaje a Italia pero resulto que dos personitas impidieron eso cuando el ultimo día al despedirse se aferraron a las piernas de mi tío llorando diciendo que no se valla . Creo q en ese momento Billy Black dejo de ser el súper soltero a ser padre de dos rubios de ojos azules y luego hombre de mi tía, claro papa también cayó ante los ojos de mama de ese azul cielo que dan tanta tranquilidad.

Se casaron las dos parejas y Billy se quedo con mi tía en Francia cuidando los negocios familiares mama y papa se volvieron a USA y viven en Forks desde entonces ,al año nací yo y un año y medio después mi primo Jake es igual a su papa.

La última vez que los vi fue en las vacaciones de invierno parea navidad que viajamos y el que los ve por primera vez no cree que ellos tres sean hermanos Rosalie es escultural, como una modelo, pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura de un color dorado y unos ojos azules electrizantes, es un poco vanidosa pero es un amor de persona si se deja conocer nunca jamás le digan que por ser mujer no puede hacer algo menos con los autos o que Billy no es su papa porque correrá sangre no se metan con lo que ama. Jasper en cambio tiene el pelo corto pero no tanto dándole un aspecto leonino de color miel dorado, unos ojos azules como los de mi mama que dan una paz al verlos y es alto flaco pero musculoso es la tranquilidad personificada enserio pero no lo agás enojar porque sale la rose que tiene adentro. Y Jacob tiene el pelo brillante en una coleta de color negro, piel rojiza como su padre, una ligera redondez infantil en su barbilla es alto pero no tanto como jazz y muy musculosos, es bastante maduro para su edad pero la mayor parte del tiempo en un niño le encanta molestar a Rose y Jazz es su confidente. Son mis hermanos por mas que vivimos en continentes diferente siempre nos llamamos y escribimos ¡Los extraño tanto! Gracias a ellos saque el gusto por los autos y ellos a Billy el orgullo de este es Rosalie está estudiando ingeniera mecánica como Jake el adora a su hermana y la sigue en todo, en cambio Jazz estudia psicología muy apropiado para su temperamento espero verlos pronto mis tíos dijeron que nos darían una sorpresa espero seas su visita ya que esta vez les toca a ellos venir a Forks

Ha por dios entre recuerdos solo han pasado 10 minutos son las 4 de la mañana y esta guardia no termina mas entramos a las 8 de la tarde hasta la 8 de la mañana no han habido accidentes gracias a dios y ha sido una noche tranquila aunque no se por cuánto tiempo miro el reloj y parece que avanzara a paso de tortuga, me dirijo hacia la cafetera y pongo café para hacer la verdad lo necesito es mas sueño por aburrimiento que por cansancio muscular o mental. Me giro y lo veo a Edward leyendo el libro que nos dieron en clase sobre las emergencias que pueden haber en ginecología y obstetricia y que hacer en casos fuera del hospital, ya lo he leído producto del insomnio de que tibe hace tres días atrás a causa del café enserio es muy efectivo en mi sistema y adictivo para mi je.

- Edward ¿Café? - Veo como levanta la cabeza y me sonríe de esa manera tan sexi que me molesta.

- Si gracias - ¿porque es tan bipolar? hay momentos como este que su vos aterciopelada pareciera que me llamara y otras que me dan ganas de matarlo por su tono sobrador.

Sirvo el café en las tazas y se la paso por unos instantes sus dedos rozan los míos y esa corriente eléctrica que eh sentido otras veces cuando hemos chocado o nos hemos rozado vuelve aparecer, lo peor es que me sonrojo como un semáforo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - ¿En qué momento me lo quede viendo tanto?

- Ya quisieras Cullen pero no solo al libro recordaba de que habla.

- Hu me hieres bella ahora vuelvo a ser Cullen - me dice con un puchero que aria temblar de miedo a los de Alice, hablando de la enana ¿Como se habrá salvado de la guardia? - Y ya que sabes lo del libro ¿Me dice de q trata?

- ¡No! léelo no seas flojo, y a todo esto ¿donde esta Alice?

- Aja cambia de tema no hay drama, bueno Alice me cambio la guardia para salir con James y yo accedí a cambio de un favor ¿quieres saber cuál?

- No gracias no soy metiche - me senté en el sillón que había en la habitación de descanso así relajarme para las rondas que comenzaban en media hora.

- Pues te tendría que interesar porque es con tigo.

En qué momento se me acerco tanto que casi tiro mi café si no fuera porque él lo alcanzo agarrar.

- Cullen mi espacio personal ¡Lo invades!

- Mmm a mi me encanta invadirlo - es mi impresión o cada vez se acerca más a mi cara que me pasa por que no lo alejo

"Doctora Swan, Doctor Cullen se los solicita en emergencias"

Si salvada por la campana nos separamos en el acto, casi lo dejo acercarse demasiado que diablos me pasa.

_Yo te digo bellita lo que pasa es que querías que ese sexi bombón te besara_

"Ro no es momento me dirijo a una emergencia no es hora para tus locuras querida ok"

_Ok ok pero luego no digas que no te advertí te está gustando Edward y no como colega ¡sino como hombre!_

Maldición no que voy hacer con esa conciencia mía que me va a volver loca en uno de estos días.

Atendimos un parto de lo mas gracicioso la paciente se le puso a gritar al marido que si la volvía a tocar lo mataba porque él no sentía todo el dolor del parto o el llevar a un bebe en su vientre durante nueve meses.

Por fin se hicieron las 8 de la mañana fuimos los últimos en entrara a cambiarnos para irnos porque teníamos que ver que el bebe y la mama estuvieran bien haciendo una ultima revisión antes de irnos y dejar las indicaciones para los que entraban a continuación.

Edward estaba poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero que le regalo Alice porque decía que se veía mas misterioso y la verdad tenia razón, yo me estaba poniendo mis conversar cuando siento a Edward detrás mío .

- Bella.

- ¿Si Edward?

- Tu si me vas a dejar tocarte después del nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo ¿verdad? - me pregunto me doy vuelta y estaba demasiado cerca con una carita de niño bueno que no sabía si matarlo o reír.

- ¡¿Y qué carajo te hace pensar que voy a tener un hijo con tigo y mucho menos que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar tocarme en primer lugar? - huy este tipo me pone de los pelos.

- Fácil cariño tu vas a ser mía - me arrincono contra mi loker con las manos al lado de mi cabeza.

- Cullen aléjate o te golpeare y sabes que sé hacerlo.

- Mmm me encanta cuando te enojas-

- Cullen 1, 2 - No llegue al tres cuando el apretó toda su anatomía contra mi cuerpo y me beso como si no hubiera mañana y la puta madre ¡Sí que besa bien! no sé en qué momento abrí mi boca y su lengua peleaba con la mía una guerra que ninguno de los dos quería perder, demandante fogoso y lo más raro no quería que acabara, pero tuvo que terminar ambos necesitábamos oxigeno. Me miro y me dijo - Nos vemos en esta noche Bella.

Y salió de la habitación y me quede sin reacción alguna por qué no lo aparte porque siento esa sensación de pérdida de ausencia de vacio...ho por dios extraño a Edward

_Si por fin te diste cuenta cariño ya pensaba que me había tocado ser la conciencia de una tonta pero veo que no, che belita haaaaaaa que besos cariño me encanto, ¿Cuando lo besamos de nuevo?_

"Denuedo tu maldita perra dónde estabas q no hiciste nada para detenerme a responder"

_Disfrutando del beso mami ¿Donde querías que este?_

"Huy ya vas a ver espera y veraz"

_Así que me vas hacer además de nunca hacerme caso_

"Bueno está bien pero tienes que estar de mi lado"

_Y lo estoy por eso no me interpuse que Edward "sexi" Cullen nos besara haaaaa creo que me moje _

"¡Huy tu!"

_Huy cierto ¡estoy hablando con la santa bella virgen aun!_

"Muere perra"

_Ya quisieras_

¿Ahora qué hago como hago para verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo de peleas? Mas cuando fui lo suficiente tonta para corresponder el beso ro tiene razón será un pendejo ¡Pero como besa!


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA dejen review .

este capitulo se lo dedico a mi beta Reyns456 que me ayuda a corregir los herrores de ortografia y a salir de los callejones sin salida de la historia .

Cap nº 4: Dutty Love

Llegue a casa en las nubes aun no creía que Edward Cullen me allá besado, entre a casa y me fui a la cocina la cual era un desastre eso quiere decir que Alice se estuvo metiendo aquí de nuevo, la verdad no sé por qué si no sabe cocinar, ha claro ahí las veo dos cajas de pedido a la rotisería si será la pixie sabe que tiene que limpiar mas si después lo hago yo ahora me voy a dormir no doy más.

Al entrar en mi habitación preparo mi ropa para dormir y me voy a bañar algo completamente necesario después de salir del hospital; ya más relajada vuelvo a la cocina donde me tomo un vaso de leche y por fin a dormir.

Creo que caí desmayada en la cama apenas la toque, no quería levantarme pero un insistente sonido del teléfono de casa me estaba torturando, hay maldición ¿Porque Alice no atiende?

- ¡Alice atiende el maldito teléfono ahora!

Nadie me respondió esto es raro.

_Mmm lo raro bellita es que no te des cuenta de la hora ¡otra vez!_

"Mmm Ro no es momento de tus fabulosas e inapropiadas apariciones cariño"

_Ya bueno te lo digo más directo son las haber da vuelta tu dulce cabeza 45 grados y vas ver que hora es._

Me di vuelta y eran las 4 de la tarde con razón no estaba Alice a esta hora entra de guardia a cambiársela a Edward, mierda Edward que voy hacer cuando lo vea después de lo de anoche.

_Mmm por mi besarlo Bella Bels _

"Ya cállate perra no ayudas"

_Ja pero si te gusto a mi no me mientas porque soy tu _

"Sabes..."

Pero no termine de decir lo que pensaba por que el bendito teléfono estaba sonando otra ves

Hus espero que sea importante porque hoy no tengo planeado salir de la cama

- Hola

- Hola hija por fin contestas.

- ¡Mama! eres tu ¿como estas? ¿y papa?

- Estamos bien tranquila solo quería recordarte que el próximo finde es el cumple de tu padre y le vamos hacer una cena en casa, además de una sorpresa para ti y para él.

- Mama ¡Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas!

- Lo sé ¡Pero te aguantas! Jeje bueno te dejo en la semana te llamo para recordártelo de nuevo por que con las practicas ya veo que te olvidas.

- Ok mamá pero no soy tan olvidadiza es el cumple de papa ¿Qué clase de hija seria si me olvido?

- Bueno no te enojes yo solo te digo. Bueno te dejo me voy a limpiar la casa.

- Nos vemos ma besos ¡Te amo!

No termine de colgar el teléfono cuando suena otra vez.

- Hola

- ¿Mmm hola hermosa?

- ¿Quien habla?

- Me hieres bella después de besarnos ¿No reconoces mi vos?

O no el no ahora

- ¿Edward?

- Si hermosa ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Nada que te importe! ¿Qué quieres? Alice no está para que hables con ella así que te dejo.

- No llame para hablar con ella sino con tigo pero ya que no está voy para allá ahí mucho para hablar de nosotros - me dijo con vos sexi, ja idiota yo no caigo con eso -

- Adiós Cullen y que ni se te ocurra aparecer por acá porque no respondo - Le corte y me fije la hora mejor sería limpiar el desastre que era este departamento porque Alice no es muy buena con eso.

Pasaron tres horas entre que limpie todo el depa pero una vez echo decidí bañarme y relajarme tomando una taza de té, el café solo lo tomo para estudiar o las guardias.

Estaba muy concentrada mirando una película y tomando el té a las 7 de la tarde cuando sonó el timbre.

Y sonaba y sonaba valla que era insistente.

- ¡ya voy! - ¿Que se quedo pegado al timbre?

Abrí la puerta y lo que menos me imagine fue a Edward con una bolsa y una rosa blanca en la mano.

- Hola hermosa - Me dijo besando la comisura de mis labios entrando como pancho por su casa.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Cullen qué haces aquí y quien te dejo pasar?!

- Ya Bella cálmate necesito hablar con tigo y en son de paz te traje una rosa para reafirmar tu hermosura y comida china que se por Alice antes que preguntes, que te gusta mucho - me dice lo más calmado y con una sonrisa que note sincera aunque suene raro.

-Cullen enserio no tengo ganas de pelear ¿Puedes irte?

- Nope, enserio bella necesito aclarar las cosas con tigo ¿comemos y mientras te voy explicando el por qué soy así con tigo? - mientras lo decía se acercaba cada vez más a mí y no sé por qué comencé a sentir una corriente eléctrica igual a la que sentí cuando nos besamos.

-Heee, ok dale estaré loca por esto pero bueno cenemos y hablamos de lo que según tu tenemos que hablar - Prepare todas las cosas para la cena bueno solamente saque dos cervezas y abrimos las cajitas de la comida china.

- Bueno tu dirás - Vi como dejo la cerveza sobre la mesa y se paso la mano sobre el pelo como cuando está nervioso.

- ¿Por donde empiezo?

- ¿Por el principio?

- Ja muy chistosa pero bueno, solo una cosa prométeme que no me interrumpirás hasta que termine de hablar.

- Ok prometo intentarlo... - Me miro con una ceja alzada y diciendo no hagas trampa – Ok, ok de acuerdo sin interrupciones de mi parte.

Pov Edward:

Vi que era cierto que me iba a dejar hablar y espero que me entienda ella es muy testaruda mas después de lo que le paso con el imbécil de newton , quería matarlo cuando me entere pero no podía hacer nada ella se enojaría con migo al igual que Alice por meterme.

- Yo sé que soy muy pesado y arrogante además de muy sexi eso lo se jejeje - me mira como diciendo ya quisieras, me encanta hacerla enojar me gusta mucho su carácter - Pero la verdad es que hace mucho que estoy interesado en ti aunque no parezca, incluso antes de que apareciera newton - digo su nombre como si nombrara la basura mas grande del mundo - Pero nunca supe acercarme a ti, como hacerlo si eras la amiga de Alice y las amigas de Alice siempre estuvieron en la lista negra para mi, jamás me pondría a Alice de enemiga pero bueno con tigo no puedo evitarlo - veo que sus ojos se agrandan y me mira como no creyendo lo que le digo carajo que hago para que me crea, no me va a quedar otra que decir todo - Me gustas, me gusta tu carácter de guerrera que tienes con migo, me gustan tus sonrojos, tus ojos chocolates que dan calor a mi vida, me gusta tu pelo, tu cuerpo estoy loco por ti mas ahora por cómo te vistes antes solo yo admiraba tu belleza eras solamente para mis ojos, pero el estúpido de tu ex tuvo que aparecer y arruinar todo mas después cuando cambiaste por su culpa ahora todos te miran, mas los hombres y yo ciego de celos y sé que no puedo reclamarte nada pero es inevitable que quiera asesinar a cada uno que te mira como si fueras un pedazo de carne - con cada palabra me iba enojando mas y acercándome a bella que me miraba, asimilando todo lo que le bombardeaba de golpe, mierda no soy bueno en esto - Me cuesta mantenerme al margen de tu vida, me cuesta no intentar abrazarte siempre o querer besar tus labios me duele estar lejos de ti - lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro en sus labios los cuales rose lentamente mientras la abrasaba y para mi sorpresa también me abraso con su frente en la mía , era muy extraño pero por primera vez me había enamorado.

Pov bella:

Me encontraba abrasada a Edward todo lo que dijo me hiso sentir especial como nunca lo logro Mike pero me siento como esa canción que le gusta a Alice Dutty Love, cuando dice "_Y yo que prometí que al amor no le creería mas...jure que no volvería a sucederme de nuevo volvió a pasar, que Cupido no volvería a enredarme en su juego y aquí ahora estas_"

Estoy muy confundida que hago creo que es hora de que yo piense que es lo que me pasa y para eso necesito hacerlo sola.

- Edward no te enojes pero esto es mucha información para mi - le dije mientras inconscientemente me abrazaba mas a él _Inconsciente no mami soy yo que no lo voy a dejar ir_ "Ro no ahora" - Necesito pensar que es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento - el me beso la coronilla y me suelta un poco para mirarme dándome una sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar de luchar por ti - me beso en la comisura de mis labios, se levanto y se fue dejándome en una situación que jamás pensé estar.

Que hago me acabo de dar cuenta que si me gusta Edward y con todo lo que me dijo hiso que miles de mariposas volaran en mi estomago, y eso me molesta estúpidas mariposas solo son problemas

_Problemas no bella es A-_

"Que ni te ocurra decirlo lo prometimos no volver a enamorarnos"

_Vamos si nunca te enamoraste ¿o me vas a decir que este sentimiento por Edward es lo mismo que sentiste por el cabron de Mike?_

"La verdad no"

_Y bueno entonces que tantas vueltas dale déjanos amarlo siiiiiiiiiiiii_

"¿Déjanos?"

_Si tu y yo _

"No se Ro y si nos lastima"

_Y si somos felices te aseguro que no me vuelves escuchar _

"Mm tentador"

_Mala sabes que me vas a extrañar _

"Aja."

Pasaron las horas y decidí dormir mañana hablaría con Alice y que me ayude a ver qué camino seguir.


	5. primera vez

Los personajes son de nuestra idola S. Meyer la historia algo loco que salio de mi mente.

Si ya se no tengo perdón de dios pero entre la facu problemas familiares y bla bla bla me colgué con el fic espero que les guste voy a tratar de subir mas seguido (que conste en actas que dije tratar) ;) ahora bien disfruten del capitulo.

Gracias a mi beta: rocio lippi (Reyns456)

Cap 5º: Primera vez

Hace dos meses que Edward se me declaro y hemos comenzado a salir intentando tener una relación, todo es hermoso mas de lo que pensé gracias a mis miedos, hoy justamente cumplimos meses y me dijo que me prepare para salir a comer y bailar (lo cual no pienso hacer por que no bailo)

Han pasado tantas cosas en estos dos meses, por ejemplo para el cumpleaños 44 de papá vinieron mis tíos y primos a Forks no podía con la felicidad de verlos, estaban como siempre hermosos y radiantes, bueno casi todos Rose se veía triste. Luego averigüe que era por el idiota de su ex que le intento pegar, un idiota que decidió cruzarse en el camino de los Black, por lo que me dijo rose entre el tío Billy, Jazz y Jake tuvieron una linda charla con el, por lo visto, no creen que quiera intentar golpear a una mujer otra ves.

Jazz, bueno el siempre tranquilo, de novio con una española que esta estudiando diseño en Francia, una tal María y por lo que me contaron Rose y tía Liliam es una perra que quiere manejar a Jazz, pero hasta ahora no lo a logrado gracias a las dos mujeres mas importantes para él, su mama y su hermana.

Y Jake, mi primito, bueno el es él. El típico playboy, yo le digo que un día se va a enamorar y va hacer de su opuesto completo, a lo cual el se ríe, pero yo se que es verdad un día una mujer con ovarios y pantalones lo va a atrapar y yo voy a estar ahí para decirle TE LO DIJE y darle un premio a ella.

Mis tíos, bueno ellos siguen igual de enamorados como el primer día, como mis padres, que se fueron hace una semana a Francia a visitarlos ya que solo estuvieron una semana, en la cual se la pasaron en La Push visitando a la familia de tío Billy y luego a mis papas. Me sentí mal que Edward no pudiera conocerlos, pero el único día que estuvieron quietos fue para el cumpleaños de mi papa el no pudo venir, por que Alice decidió vengarse de el ese día. Así que ni Edward o Alice pudieron conocer a mi familia de Francia.

Ahora que recuerdo ese día Edward prometió y juro seguir las reglas de Alice y nunca mas hacerla enojar. Para llevar la fiesta en paz con Alice solo hay que seguir un par de reglas muy simples, primero no le digas que no a sus presentimientos, segundo no le ocultes cosas o lastimes a la gente que quiere, tercero no le mientas, cuarto jamás pero jamás vallas de compras sin ella, y mucho menos planees algo sin preguntarle su opinión, y por ultimo y esa aplica para mi JAMAS dejar que me vista o me vistan de ratón de biblioteca otra ves. Y Edward incumplió un par, oculto cosas, se metió con alguien que quiere, ósea yo, y no le contó o pidió su opinión para declararse ante mi. Por lo cual sufrió un día completo desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde de compras con Alice.

Y hablando del demonio de Tasmania…

- ¡BELLA!

- ¿Que?- Enserio ¿De donde saca tanta energía? Esta estudiando Medicina y no sabe ¡Que el azúcar es malo para la salud!

- ¿Como que que? ¿Te fijaste la hora? Son las 4 de la tarde ¡Y mi querido hermano pasa a las 7 por ti!

- Aja y faltan tres horas Alice no...

- ¡Nada de no! Vamos a bañarse y luego maquillaje, peinado.

Y salio rumbo a su habitación a buscar los instrumentos de tortura, perdón los cosméticos y las cosas para peinarme.

Mejor me voy a bañar no quiero que el duende malo salga a flote, no estoy preparada para una venganza como la que le dedico a Edward.

Una vez bañada y torturada, digo peinada, Alice me esta maquillando mientras me dice como debo hacerlo como si yo le prestara atención.

- Bueno Bella ya estas, ahora el vestido. Te compre uno hermoso azul, a Edward le va a encantar.

- ¡¿Que Alice?! No vestido no, por favor, solo un pantalón de vestir y una blusa acorde no seas mala di que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.

- ¡Que no! Vas de vestido y con estos zapatos - ¿Que quiere que me mate? Esta bien que con la defensa personal adquirí equilibrio, pero es necesario tentar a la suerte con esas armas mortales de 10 cm ¡Esta loca! - Vas a ver que te quedara perfecto hazme caso después me lo vas a agradecer.

Oh ok , eso no es bueno. Si empezó con sus clarividencia o premoniciones como le digan, quiere decir que no tengo escapatoria, tendré que usar el entupido vestido con los entupidos zapatos que van hacer que me caiga.

_"Hay Bella ¡¿Qué vamos hacer si te caes?! Porque nos va a doler y la vergüenza ante Edward te imaginas…_

Mira perra no nos vamos a caer y si el no me ayuda, en caso que pase, le pateo el culo con estos tacos, lo quiero pero ningún hombre se va a reír de mi .

_Ok no te enojes uy que humor, dale vístete que ya quiero ir con nuestro hombre mmmm_

Hay Ro que voy hacer con tigo

_Amarme perra_

Ja ya quisieras"

Edward pasó por mí a las siete de la tarde, yo ya estaba lista. Alice me había dejado como una modelo, y él, por dios con ese traje formal, pero no del todo al no tener corbata y los últimos **(primeros? Los de arriba o abajo? Yo ni idea de cual es cual xD)** dos botones de la camisa sueltos, estaba para comérselo y eso estaba haciendo con la mirada.

- Estas hermosa...mmm, ¡Muy tentadora! - Me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida, sus ojos mirándome con un verde oscurecidos por el deseo.

Por dios, un escalofrío me recorrió toda cuando lo sentí susurrarme en el oído, creo que mi bajo vientre tembló y eso es muy seguido con Edward.

- Tu también estas hermoso - Le dije sonrojándome, malditos sonrojos delatores.

Nos despedimos de la hiperactiva Pixie y nos fuimos a comer a _La Bella Itallia_ un restaurante hermosos y calido de ese estilo que te hacen sentir cómodo. Nos pasamos toda la velada hablando de la universidad, de los planes que tenemos para la especialización, yo quiero seguir pediatría o ginecología y él traumatología, cirugía o pediatría, como última opción. Nos reíamos de Alice que quiere seguir cirugía estética o nutricionista para mejorar el aspecto de las personas sanamente, según ella.

Salimos de ahí y nos fuimos a caminar por el parque, donde tocaba una banda la aire libre unas dulces melodías.

- Bella ¿Bailamos?

- ¿Que estas loco? ¿Aquí? ¿Como se te ocurre?

- Vamos, la música es perfecta y la pista es todo el parque.

- Pero nos van a mirar…

- ¿Y?

- Me da vergüenza - Como siempre me use mas colorada que un tomate.

- No te preocupes solo mírame a mi - Y así lo hice, mirándolo a los ojos bailamos en el medio del parque ante la mirada de las demás personas que paseaban. Nos fuimos acercando hasta besarnos de una manera tan dulce y llena de promesas que solo pude dejarme llevar haciendo el beso mas intenso, tras la falta de aire nos separamos y nos miramos, y ambos vimos lo mismo, los ojos oscuros del otro con hambre del mas bajo de nuestros deseos. Nos separamos y caminamos hacia el auto y llegamos a su apartamento.

Al llegar, me abrió la puerta y pase a un apartamento muy bello, de paredes blancas inmaculadas, unos sillones negros de dos cuerpos hermosos que una persona tranquilamente podría dormir en ellos cómodamente, unos ventanales inmensos y una cocina simple pero inmaculada.

- ¿Te gusta? - Me pregunto en mi odio abrazándome por atrás pegándose a mi cuerpo provocando un escalofrío como una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

- Si – Susurre. Lo sentí sonreír y luego sus labios en mi cuello dando un casto beso que solo intensifico la sensación anterior.

- Se que es tu primera vez, y no pienso presionarte para nada, solo dime cuando parar y te juro que lo are y no me enojare, lo haremos a tus tiempos porque eres mi princesa y te voy a tratar como tal, dulce y con amor.

- Edward - Fue lo único que alcance a decir porque me di vuelta y lo bese como nunca lo había echo todas esas palabras que me dijo eran lo que necesitaba para terminar de comprender que solo quería entregarme a el, y sin pensar que podría ser un error, por el miedo, pero sus palabras borraron toda duda y el amor que siento por el es lo único que importo esa noche.

Recuerdo que caminamos besándonos hasta su dormitorio yo de espaldas a él, el haber caído sobre una cama mullida y reconfortante, sentir sus labios bajar por mi cuello hasta el borde de mis pechos y el vestido el cual no se en que momento ya no lo tenia, así como Edward su camisa.

Recuerdo haber tocado su pecho y sentirlo tensarse, y besarme con pasión, seguimos así por unos minutos tocándonos besándonos como si no hubiera mañana, desvistiéndonos de a poco, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, recordando cada parte del mismo, admirándonos y deseándonos cada vez mas. Fue lo más hermoso que sentí y viví hasta el momento.

Cuando se posesiono en mi entrada me miro como pidiendo permiso, el cual se lo di con un beso y un movimiento de caderas, lógicamente me dolió un poco, como toda primera vez, pero aun así fue como estar en la estrellas. Tuvo paciencia hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbro al suyo, luego a un suave compás mirándonos a los ojos llegamos los dos al climax diciéndonos nuestros nombres y cuanto nos amábamos.

Se que me dormí abrasada a él, ambos desnudos, disfrutando de un hermoso sueño donde todo que lo vendría seria felicidad.

Pero que equivocada estaba.


	6. Chapter 6 sola

Como sabrán la historia es mía pero los personajes de S. Meyer y blablabla sin fines de lucro solo diversión y distensión!

Hola yo otra vez espero que les guste este también porque en compensación por dejarla a la historia tan abandonada como a mis lectoras (gracias alas que me agregaron a favorito autor o historia y los rewiers me dan mas ganas de seguir) decidí subir dos o tres seguidos

Gracias a mi beta: Rocio Lippi (Reyns456)

Cap 6º : Sola.

Sola, esa es la palabra, sola abandonada. Inexplicablemente mi mundo se acabo, no hay nadie para mi sin mi novio, sin mis padres y sin mis amigos, a mis tíos y primos no los puedo molestar con mis problemas, aunque a ellos si les afecte lo de mis papas.

Hace dos semanas después de mi primera vez, recibí la peor llamada de mi vida, estudio medicina y sé que tenemos que dar esas noticias, pero nunca podría estar preparada para que me la dieran a mí. Que me digan _"Lo siento pero tus padres murieron_" es la peor mierda del mundo, no hay un "lo siento", un "siento lo que te pasa" mentira si no se han muerto tus padres no sabes cómo se siente cada muerte y cada persona es diferente.

_Flash back:_

Muerte en el acto me dijo el oficial, mamá y papá venían de una cena en Port Angels y los agarro la tormenta, la visibilidad era casi nula y no lograron ver el auto que venía del lado contrario a alta velocidad, el conductor tampoco sobrevivió.

Edward y su familia me ayudaron con todo el tema del papeleo, pero no pudieron viajar con migo a Francia. Alice y Edward viajaban a México a ver a su madrina junto a sus padres, habían planeado este viaje durante un año así que nos los deje cancelarlo, además iba a estar con mis tíos y mis primos ya que mis padres querían descansar en el lugar donde se conocieron.

Me despedí de los Cullen con besos abrazos, palabras de apoyo y la mirada de amor de mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, así como sus lagrimas ella, extrañaba mucho a mis padres como yo ellos, la querían mucho así, como ella. y Edward, mi Edward, él solo me miro con dolor, por no poder ir con migo, pero con un in tenso amor, a la vez demostrándome que no estaba sola.

Me subí al avión pensando en los seres queridos que dejaba en USA y los que iban a dejar en Francia.

Cuando llegue me recibieron mis primos Jake y Jazz, corrí hacia ellos y me derrumbe, Llore y llore como no lo había echo en todo este tiempo, desahogando mi dolor junto a mi familia.

Tire las cenizas de mis padres en el río que corre bajo el puente donde se comprometieron, así como el río, ellos llegarían al mar. Como quisiera que el río también se llevar este dolor que siento en el alma.

Estuve tres semanas en Francia recuperándome de tan grande pérdida, bajo las atenciones y amor de mi familia, los únicos que me quedaban en el mundo.

Durante ese tiempo hable con mis tíos, ya que querían que me vaya a vivir con ellos, pero de un día para otro todos los planes cambiaron. El abuelo Atarea, papá de tío Billy, enfermo, decidimos viajar inmediatamente a Fork y allí nos ubicamos en mi casa. Le había dado un infarto, pero era comprensible, tiene 80 años y ya no andaba bien, por su arritmia, que le provoco un infarto y no hubo manera de retenerlo entre nosotros.

Mis tíos decidieron viajar junto a mis primos, después del funeral, para dejar todos los negocios en Francia arreglados y cambiar a los chicos a la universidad de Seattle, ya que ninguno quiso quedarse a terminar los estudios allá mientras toda la familia estaba acá. Entre una cosa y la otra nunca le avise a nadie que volvía y me quede sola otra vez, pero por dos días porque mi amor y mi mejor amiga llegarían en tan solo dos días. Aun no puedo creer que los veré en poco tiempo y este no se digan a pasar más rápido.

Entre arreglar toda la casa, las cosas de mis padres, y mis cosas los días se me pasaron volando, y tenia que presentarme en el hospital para una guardia con tutoría. Eso me iba a ayudar a salir del dolor y la soledad, además, seguro vería a Edward. Con esa ilusión me subí a mi cuervo y Salí rumbo a Seattle, iba escuchando una banda de violinistas llamada Bons, tranquila y con mucha esperanza de que todo cambiara para bien… pero nadie me preparo para lo que me iba a encontrar al estacionar.

Delante mío veía un volvo plateado con un Edward apoyado en el capo besándose con…¡TANYA!

No podía creer lo que veía, no podía ser cierto, esto es una pesadilla ¡No me puede estar pasando esto! No se como hice para bajar del auto he ir hasta ellos, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo muy bruscamente

- ¿¡Pero que mierda!? ¡Suéltame James!

- ¡No! ¡Déjalos! ¿No ves que están bien? Pensé que Alice ya te había dicho que no era necesario que volvieras

Pero que mierda ¿Que Alice dijo que no volviera? ¿Pero que pasaba acá?

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No te creo nada!

- ¿¡Bella!? - Me llamo una voz sorprendida y asustada, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

- Veo que lo pasas bien, mientras yo entupida sufriendo por la muerte de mis padres ¡Y pensando en ti! - Le grite y lloraba de rabia como fui tan ilusa, él nunca me quiso – ¡¿Pero sabes que?! ¡Te puedes ir al infierno! ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de tu hermana!

- Bella espera no es…

- ¿¡Que no es lo que parece!? ¡Si lo estoy viendo! ¿Te crees que soy tan idiota? Muérete Cullen y no me busques ¡Porque jamás me vas a encontrar!

Me fui corriendo chocando con Alice en el camino que intento hablarme, solo recuerdo decirle que me deje, que era una traidora, no pensaba escuchar nada. Subí a mi auto y maneje a lo más que di al apartamento que compartía con Alice, tome todas mis cosas y partí rumbo a Fork en un tiempo impresionante.

Solo se que llegue a Fork, llame al aeropuerto y pedí un boleto a Phoenix, ahí tenia un departamento que alquilaban mis padres y estaba desocupado, agarre todas las cosas que tenia en la casa de mis padres, llame un flete de mudanzas, pague el doble para que vinieran enseguida y se llevaran todo, no quería quedarme aquí donde el dolor era imposible, aquí donde perdí a mis padres, a mi abuelo postizo, a dos amigas y donde dos hombres me usaron, donde el amor me traiciono, donde cupido me hizo caer en su juego y salir perdiendo.

Salí al aeropuerto pague para que me trasladaran el mustang a Phoenix y me fui para nunca mas volver llorando, porque una vez que bajara de ese avión una nueva Bella nacería y nunca mas me dejaría pisotear por nadie.

Durante el vuelo les escribí a mis primos diciéndole que decidí dejar todo atrás, he irme que no se involucraran en mis asuntos y los dejaran pasar (No quería que Jazz y Jack le hicieran una merecida visita a Edward) Se enojaron pero entendieron, prometiendo ir a verme dentro de poco, y les dije que se instalaran en la casa de mis padres, que era de ellos ahora.

Y así me fui, dejando todo atrás, para vivir una nueva vida. Una ves que llegara arreglaría todo los papeles para la universidad y el traslado, solo a empezar de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7 la esperaria

Hola como siempre los personajes no son míos si no de , la historia loca si es mía y sin fines de lucro solo diversión

Bien les dejo este pequeño capitulo con un pov Edward de lo que el pensó y sintió cuando Bella lo vio con Tanya espero les guste.

Gracias a mi beta: Rocio Lippi (Reyns456)

Cap 7: La esperaría por toda la eternidad

Después de nuestra primera vez y despertarme al lado de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, sabiendo que fui su primer hombre, se que suena egocéntrico y machista, pero saber que soy el primer hombre en la vida de la mujer que amo, que recorre su cuerpo y le hace el amor por primera vez ¿A quien no le subiría el ego?

Fueron tres meses hermoso que pase con Bella, los mas hermosos de mi vida. Pero como siempre no todo es color de rosa, a los días de nuestro primer encuentro nos enteramos que sus padres fallecieron, un suceso que destrozo a mi Bella y a Alice. Ambas son como hermanas y los Swan eran otros padres para la Pixie.

Recuerdo haberme armado de valor por las dos, porque el estupido de James no podía consolar a mi hermana, porque según el no es bueno en esos casos. Pero por dios ¡Es policía! Lidia con eso todo el tiempo pero por lo visto tiene de corazón lo que mi auto de carcacha.

Recuerdo que quise ir con bella a Francia, para acompañarla, pero no me dejo, por que nosotros teníamos planeado un viaje a Mexico a ver a mi madrina Carmen y el tío Eleazar. Pasamos dos semanas allá y volvimos antes de lo esperado porque lo necesitaban a papa con urgencia en el hospital por un caso especial de neurología.

Aun faltaba una semana para que volviera Bella, nos escribíamos mail todos los días y contábamos como estábamos y decíamos cuanto nos extrañábamos y cuanto deseábamos estar nuevamente juntos. Decidí no decirle nada de que ya habíamos vuelto para que no sintiera la necesidad de volver enseguida, ella necesita tiempo con su familia, y como yo no podía viajar, porque los profesores nos pusieron más guardias.

Estábamos con Alice casi todo el día en el hospital, junto para mi gozo en un poso, con Tanya. Esa mujer no se da por vencida, sabia que estaba con Bella, pero seguía con su intento de conquista y su voz chillona diciéndome _"Eddie"_ haaaaaaaaa ¡Por dios! ¿Como con ese cerebro de mosquito se esta por recibir de doctora?

Bueno la cosa es que la semana paso volando, con cada día un intento mas de Tanya hacia mi persona pero como siempre lo impedía.

Excepto ese día, ese maldito día que me descuide. Salí de mi auto y me apoyen en el capo, esperando a Alice, que salía de guardia. Íbamos a ir a comer los dos juntos para distendernos, tan concentrado estaba en mi celular, mandándole un msjs a la Pixie, que cuando menos lo pensé tenia a Tanya prácticamente acostada sobre mi y yo apoyado en el capo para no caerme. De un momento a otro me beso y la tome de los brazos para sacármela, cuando sentí un grito… esa voz, la de la dueña de mi vida, que me daba la razón de seguir viviendo, y salir adelante, por la cual me levantaba todas las mañanas.

- ¡¿Bella?! - Dije asustado por lo que llegara a pensar, porque lo que se debía estar viendo, no era lo que pasaba, y también sorprendido por verla aquí, tanto que la había extrañado.

Me grito de todo, menos que me amaba, o que me daría el tiempo suficiente para explicarle. Se fue echa una furia llorando, por mi culpa, por no reaccionar cuando comenzó a gritarme, la vi salir corriendo chocar con Alice que veía todo asustada y con dolor, la llamo traidora, y se fue dejándonos a todos sin saber que hacer.

Cuando logre reaccionar me saque de un empujón a Tanya de encima, le grite que la odiaba, que nunca estaría con ella, que nunca mas se cruzara en mi camino porque me olvidaría que era un caballero, que ella nunca tendría oportunidad con migo y que se olvidara que existía.

Salí corriendo chocando con James dedicándole una mirada de odio porque no paro a Bella, había algo que se estaban gritando pero no tenía tiempo para indagar en ese asunto, debía ir tras la razón de mí existir. Tome a Alice del brazo, ya que estaba estática en su lugar, llorando en silencio viendo hacia el lugar por donde se fue Bella y la arrastre hasta mi auto y salimos hacia su departamento.

Cuando llegamos vimos todo revuelto y toda la ropa, papeles y pertenencias personales de Bella no estaban, se había ido… Salimos corriendo hacia Fork, esta ves lo mas rápido que podía, pero un accidente a mitad de camino nos prohibió el paso hasta una hora después que lo despejaron. Para cuando llegamos ya no había nadie en la casa de los padres de ella, todo estaba oscuro y vacío, como mi corazón… ella se había ido.

Con todo el dolor del mundo en su pecho, sus padres muertos, su amiga supuestamente traicionándola, al igual que el hombre que decía amarla. Llore en la puerta de su casa junto a Alice, como si un familiar hubiera muerto, bueno fue lo mas cercano ya que yo perdí para siempre al amor de mi vida y Alice a su hermana del alma.

Desechos volvimos pero a la casa de mis padres contándole todo, solo se que esa noche nos consolaron como a dos chiquillos y nos dieron fuerza para seguir y esperar, por que algo que se, es que Bella bajo presión no funciona. Solo se vuelve más terca, y si tenía que esperarla la esperaría por el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
